


If I Were You

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Superfamily, avengers endgame non è mai successo no signore, demenziale, divertente, per ridere, scambio di corpi, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Per colpa di un esperimento del dottor Banner, Peter Parker e Tony Stark si ritrovano l'uno nel corpo dell'altro. Letteralmente.





	If I Were You

**If I Were You**  
  


•••

**Capitolo I.**  
  


«Cosa diamine è successo?» Tony lo urla e gli sanguinano i timpani. Possiede la voce stridente di un adolescente da un accento del Queens decisamente troppo marcato e, sebbene la cosa lo spaventi terribilmente, non riesce a smettere di urlare come un forsennato contro quella figura di fronte, che ha le sue fattezze ma che non è propriamente lui. «Che accidenti è successo?», ripete. Guarda Peter – che in realtà ha il suo aspetto – e si sente un deficiente, oltre che impaurito come se gli avessero appena detto che sta per andare al patibolo a morire come un cane. Peter lo guarda strabuzzando gli occhi, dopo essersi fissato le scarpe come se non avesse mai avuto i piedi in vita sua. Ha la faccia sconvolta di chi ci sta capendo meno di zero, ed effettivamente Tony – che però ha l’aspetto di Peter – si sente allo stesso modo. È colpa di entrambi e di quello stupido esperimento idiota alla quale si sono voluti prestare ma, soprattutto, è colpa di Banner.

«Signor Stark, è assurdo! Cioè, in realtà è una figata pazzesca – ma allo stesso tempo è terrificante! Porca vacca, che trip!»

Peter, che però è Tony, gli punta un dito contro, rigido. «Non ti permetterò di esprimerti come un adolescente dal dizionario pecoreccio, Parker! Non con il mio corpo!»

«Ma io sono un adolescente!», si lamenta Peter, e fa davvero troppo strano, per Tony, vedersi in quelle vesti spaesate, smarrite e sconvolte. Non pensa di aver mai fatto certe espressioni facciali in vita sua, nemmeno quando era giovane. Quel ragazzino gli sta rovinando la reputazione e sono in quelle condizioni da solo un paio di minuti, scarsi. «_Io sono Iron-Man_.» Peter lo dice, cercando di imitare Tony, con voce cavernosa, quando – essendo nel suo corpo, non ne avrebbe nemmeno bisogno.

«Smettila di farmi sembrare un disagiato!»

«E lei la smetta di farmi sembrare un burbero! Io non sono così. Sono tipo super impacciato e tremolante, e poi non parlo in questo modo fig- _ehi, aspetti_! Ma lo sa che, in un certo senso, lei mi sta dando tipo giustizia, signor Stark?» Peter allunga un sorriso idiota sul viso. Tony pensa di non essere mai caduto così in basso in vita sua.

«Esattamente ciò che tu non stai facendo col mio corpo, Peter! E tu,» si volta verso Banner, con un dito alzato e lo indica, furente. Sa di essere convincente come un Panda che dichiara guerra alla Cina, intrappolato in quel corpo, ma è furibondo con lui, «stai almeno cercando di fare qualcosa per farci tornare normali? Invece di ridere come un deficiente? Sono felice che tu stia trovando questa faccenda divertente ma, credimi, starci dentro fino al collo non lo è per niente!», asserisce, a denti stretti. Si sta innervosendo. Peter, nel frattempo, studia il proprio outfit, stupito. Tony sente la propria dignità sprofondare in un mare oscuro e profondo di vergogna.

Bruce sta ridendo. Si vede lontano un miglio che sta facendo di tutto, ma proprio di tutto, a parte cercare una soluzione a quello _scambio di corpi_ che proprio non era previsto nel calendario giornaliero delle imprese scientifiche. Si toglie gli occhiali da vista e si asciuga una lacrimuccia col dorso della camicia viola. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e cerca di contenersi, mentre Peter continua a guardarsi stupito, a tastarsi la barba, siccome non ne ha mai avuta una in vita sua. Tony alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di puntarli di nuovo su Banner, tamburellando un piedino a terra e incrociando le braccia al petto, decisamente spazientito.

«Tony, ci sto lavorando. O meglio, sto cercando di capire cosa accidenti è andato storto e… ti giuro, so che non dovrei ridere, ma vedere Parker con quel viso tirato è esilarante, devi concedermelo!»

«L’unica cosa che ti concederò, se non ti sbrighi a riportarmi dentro al mio corpo, sarà un pugno ben assestato su quel tuo faccione verde!», lo minaccia, e Bruce alza le mani in segno di resa. Peter, nel corpo di Tony, continua a non stare fermo un secondo e a non ascoltare. Forse è meglio così.

«D’accordo, d’accordo. Senti, ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per capirci qualcosa. È evidente che, durante la procedura di assestamento delle tute, è successo un imprevisto. Mentre tentavamo di collegare i dati della tua tuta alla sua, forse non avreste dovuto _starci dentro_. Devo solo capire perché, una cosa del genere, possa aver causato lo scambio. È scientificamente possibile, ma non è così semplice.» Bruce si gratta la testa. La sua espressione confusa non promette niente di buono e, per Tony, significa dover fare i conti con la possibilità che non riuscirà mai più a riappropriarsi del suo corpo. Una prospettiva decisamente inquietante.

«Okay, d’accordo. E se ci riprovassimo? Se ha funzionato una volta, perché non dovrebbe una seconda?», propone e Bruce schiocca la lingua, frustrato. Non lo guarda. I suoi occhi vagano dal computer, alle scartoffie sulla sua scrivania e, sconfortato, scuote la testa.

«Abbiamo bisogno di un sacco di energia e, purtroppo per noi, le particelle che mi hai dato sono finite», ammette, e Tony strabuzza gli occhi, prima di esibirsi in un grugnito di disapprovazione, brutto come la morte.

«Finite? Sei serio? Ne ho portate una ventina! Le hai usate tutte? Assassino!» L'istinto di tirargli una ragnatela in faccia è abbastanza forte. Tony si guarda il bracciale nascosto sotto la felpa blu e ci pensa un secondo, prima di tornare a puntare gli occhi su Banner e grugnire, di nuovo. «Tu sei pericoloso! Avresti potuto ucciderci!»

«Sei stato tu a chiedermi di implementare le caratteristiche della tuta di Spider-Man nella tua armatura e viceversa! Non potevo sapere che la cosa avrebbe preso una piega _così_ inaspettata. Ho fatto del mio meglio, ma sai più di me che la scienza, a volte, riserva delle sorprese. Talune volte persino irreversibili, ma n-»

«Non dire quella parola! Non dire che è _irreversibile_! Io voglio tornare nel mio corpo e voglio farlo il prima possibile, perciò aziona quel tuo cervello verde pisello e risolvi la cosa e, tu,» sbotta Tony, vedendo giusto con la coda dell'occhio Banner alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre si volta a guardare Peter, ancora troppo pregno di stupore per dire qualcosa di sensato, «smettila di allargarmi i pantaloni! Se non sei in grado di indossare dei vestiti stretti, è ora di cominciare ad imparare.»

«Non è mica colpa mia se lei si trova a suo agio con questa roba stretta! È scomoda. Come fa?»

«Me lo sono chiesto anche io, Parker», gli dà corda Bruce e Tony non sa se raggiungere il muro e prenderlo a capocciate o elargire due schiaffi ad entrambi, solo per smorzare la rabbia e la frustrazione che lo stanno attanagliando. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e prende un lungo respiro, nel solo ed unico tentativo di calmarsi, perché se non ne verranno a capo, gli verrà un esaurimento nervoso.

«Okay. Okay, d'accordo, non serve a nulla arrabbiarsi. L'unica cosa da fare è trovare una soluzione. Hai qualche idea, Pistacchio?»

Bruce alza le spalle. Un sorriso di circostanza gli si spalanca sulla faccia, e non riesce a nascondere la propria preoccupazione. Non riesce a celare che sì, non ha veramente idea di cosa fare per risolvere quel problema. Tony sa che deve motivarlo; che Banner ha bisogno che gli dia fiducia, sebbene non ne meriti un briciolo. Deve farlo o non sa proprio che accidenti inventarsi, così si gira verso Peter e fa una smorfia. Dimentica a intervalli di due secondi che si sono scambiati di corpo e che ora è diventato un adolescente del Queens.

«Idee, Parker?»

«Oh, sì.» Peter sembrava aspettare quella domanda da troppo. Tony ha un brivido che gli percorre la schiena. «Qualche idea ce l'ho. Ve lo ricordate quel film vecchissimo? Quello in cui la mamma e la figlia si scambiano di corpo?»

Tony strabuzza gli occhi, poi si prende la radice del naso tra due dita, sospirando. «Peter, ti prego, no…»

«Quel pazzo venerdì?», chiede Bruce, con l'entusiasmo di un bamboccio di dodici anni di fronte all'ultima espansione di Magic. Tony non sa proprio cosa dire. Come se esistessero parole, per dare un senso a quello che sta succedendo e alla sfilza di _stronzate _che gli stanno rifilando, da minuti che sembrano un’eternità.

«Esatto!» esclama Peter, indicandolo soddisfatto.

«Non lo stai dicendo sul serio…»

«Alla fine del film, Lindsay Lohan e Jamie Lee Curtis scoprono che, l’unico modo per tornare ognuna nel proprio corpo, è risolvere alcuni dissapori tra loro. Ci riescono e tornano normali! Insomma, magari serve una cosa del genere. Magari io e il signor Stark abbiamo degli irrisolti!»

«A volte mi chiedo dove nascondi quel tuo quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media di cui tutti parlano, Parker», sbotta Tony, ma è meno sorpreso di quel che potesse pensare. È abituato alle uscite nerd – ma dannatamente teatrali, di Peter. «No, non abbiamo alcun irrisolto e anche fosse, temo che la scienza non si serva di certi mezzucci da quattro soldi per spronare la gente a trovare un equilibrio personale. È colpa di Banner, punto. Ha fatto il danno e lui dovrà risolverlo! Fine della storia!», sbotta, e cala il silenzio.

Peter – che ha il suo aspetto, lo guarda mordendosi un labbro, mortificato. Tony ha l'impressione che quel ragazzino del Queens non abbia ancora realizzato come stanno le cose. Non si è ancora reso conto che, i loro corpi, sono stati scambiati. Decisamente, no. Bruce, intanto, sospira. Alza le spalle e incassa il colpo.

Troppo semplice. «Okay, ai tuoi ordini,» esordisce, poi prosegue, con una risata a stento trattenuta, «_Spider-Man»._

Tony lo guarda; la speranza nell'umanità abbandona i suoi occhi – gli occhi di Peter, che ora indossa lui. Non sa se urlare la sua indolenza con tutta la voce che ha in corpo o lanciargli il primo oggetto che trova o chissà cos'altro. Sa solo che non ci trova niente di divertente, in quella _cosa_ che gli è successa – che è successa loro e che, a quanto pare, è l'unico a pensarla così. Peter ha dimostrato una calma quasi disillusa, e se non lo conoscesse abbastanza, direbbe che ha quasi già accettato il fatto che rimarranno così per sempre. No, non è così. Parker lo ammira, ma non vuole essere come lui. O meglio, lo ha detto una volta _volevo essere come lei,_ e lui gli ha risposto _e io voglio che tu sia migliore_, ma questo non significa che il senso metaforico di quel monito, debba ingiustificatamente diventare reale, o addirittura lui debba diventare Peter e viceversa. Non sa che fare. Aspettare di trovare una soluzione significa dover vivere la vita di Peter, con la sua iperattività perenne e i suoi modi di fare. Significa dover fingere di essere troppo diverso da quel che è, sicuro di non riuscirci nemmeno per sbaglio. Significa dover imparare di nuovo ad essere giovane, quando Tony non ricorda più che cosa significa, esserlo. Significa mettere in pericolo la reputazione di Peter, perché spiegare che non è più lui, è troppo ridicolo. Si sente schiacciato da qualcosa che gli scivolerà dalle mani. Così lo guarda. Sospira e incassa il colpo.

«Cercheremo una soluzione domani. Proverò a portare nuove particelle e tenteremo il tutto per tutto. Nel frattempo andiamo a casa, ho bisogno di spiegare a Pepper che io non sono io… poi faremo lo stesso con May, d'accordo?»

Peter, nel suo corpo, annuisce impacciato. È chiaro che sta iniziando ad assimilare quel fatto e che, a quanto pare, ne ha compreso il disagio che ne comporterà. Un ragazzino impaurito, intrappolato nel corpo di un adulto. Tony si sente uno schifo, per averlo attaccato verbalmente a quel modo, prima.

«Signor Stark… riusciremo a trovare una soluzione, vedrà!», cerca di rassicurarlo Spider-Man, ed è veramente troppo strano vedere se stesso che palesare tanta dolcezza e genuinità da fare quasi tenerezza. Così Tony sorride, perché non può farne a meno.

«Ovvio, Peter! Per forza», dice, con un sopracciglio alzato che per fortuna fa ridere Spider-Man, «Non ci voglio stare in questo corpo tutto fremiti. L'adolescenza è una fase della vita che dimenticherei volentieri, se potessi», poi si rivolge di nuovo a Banner che li fissa con un sorrisetto intenerito che è quasi inquietante. «Tu mettiti a lavoro. Ti do ventiquattro ore per trovare una soluzione. Se non ci riuscirai, ti farò esiliare in Wakanda. Sei avvertito!»

  
•••  


Tony è certo che quella minaccia molto poco velata non avrà mai il successo che spera, ed è sicuro che _domani_ si ritroveranno ancora così, ad aspettare che un miracolo li colga o, magari – ma ci spera poco – che si sveglierà scoprendo che è stato tutto un intenso e terribile sogno. Su quest’ultima è meno ottimista, lo deve ammettere.

Hanno raggiunto la sua autovettura. Cerca le chiavi della macchina nelle tasche, ricordandosi poi che – ovviamente, ce le ha Peter. Così lo guarda. «Le chiavi, Parker. E il mio telefono. E magari anche le chiavi di casa e tutti i miei averi. Riprenditi il tuo IPhone scassato.» Gli cede il telefono, e mentre Peter gli restituisce le sue cose e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, lo interrompe, «Hai la licenza di guida?»

«Oh, sì! Non si ricorda? Mi ha prestato la sua macchina, per fare l’esame¹!», sorride Peter e si impettisce. Tony si guarda e pensa che, l’anno scorso, ha rinnovato la patente per la terza volta. Vedersi così orgoglioso di se stesso, per quel piccolo traguardo, è una visione tenerissima e allo stesso tempo fortemente inquietante. Per quello prende le chiavi, apre la macchina e bofonchia frasi sottovoce che stenta a capire persino lui.

«Guido io, quindi. Sali», lo invita, laconico, e Peter non fa altro che obbedire e basta. Si siede impacciato e chiude la portiera. Mentre Tony indossa la cintura di sicurezza, lo guarda. Si è chiuso nelle spalle e ha arricciato le labbra, nell’ormai noto tentativo di trattenere qualcosa che vorrebbe dire, auto-limitando la sua logorrea quasi patologica. «Che c’è?»

Peter lo guarda. I suoi occhi marroni dietro gli occhiali da sole sembrano spaesati e persi in quella situazione. Tony ha quasi un colpo al cuore: quel ragazzo sta consapevolizzando, sta assimilando quello che gli è successo – probabilmente mettendo davanti tutte le possibilità che lo attendono da lì ai giorni a venire, nel corpo di un ricco industriale che per hobby infila armature per salvare il mondo.

«Che si fa ora, signor Stark? Parleremo con la signorina Potts e con May, e poi?»

Tony sospira e mette in moto. Indurisce la mascella ed è consapevole di non saper rispondere davvero a quella domanda. «Poi si vedrà, Peter. È importante che le persone che abbiamo accanto sappiano. Non puoi fingerti me, con Pepper. Non ne saresti in grado. E di certo non posso fare lo stesso con la tua avvenente e quanto mai arguta zia. Anche se,sono convinto che, parlare con lei, sarà più difficile di quanto possa credere», dice, ed è un tentativo di riderci su, ma Peter sembra tutto tranne che divertito, da quel fatto.

«Signor Stark, non mi preoccupa mia zia e nemmeno la signorina Potts… è domani, a preoccuparmi. Ho… ho una verifica importante, _devo_ andare a scuola! Non posso saltarla a piè pari! Siamo agli sgoccioli, la scuola finirà tra un mese e io n-»

«Accidenti, se fosse una situazione diversa ti direi che hai ragione ma… santo cielo, Peter, questo problema è decisamente più importante del tuo stupido compito in classe!» Tony è nervoso. Sa di esserlo molto più di quanto non dovrebbe, ma quella situazione lo sta snervando a tal punto che gli tremano le mani – soprattutto la sinistra, mentre le stringe intorno al volante e lascia il parcheggio sotterraneo del quartier generale. Gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso e Peter si zittisce. Abbassa lo sguardo e si guarda le mani, poggiate sulle ginocchia, a disagio. L’ha ferito e lo sa benissimo. È chiaro che, un adulto e un adolescente non affrontano gli stessi problemi e che, quelli di Peter, sono sicuramente più spensierati; legati ad una crescita che sta affrontando e che Tony non può più vedere con gli stessi occhi di un tempo. In sostanza, non riesce a mettersi nei suoi panni sebbene, di fatto, lui sia _letteralmente _nei suoi panni, in questo momento. «È così importante?», chiede, e la sua voce si è addolcita.

Peter sospira. Gira il viso verso il finestrino e resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, forse nel tentativo di farsi passare quella delusione che, Tony lo sa, sta provando. «Non è la verifica in sé, ad esserlo. Se fosse una situazione diversa non me ne preoccuperei. Ho una media alta, ho il massimo dei voti in tutte le materie, lo sa. Il problema è doverla mantenere. Se salto il compito, si abbasserà e io… io ho bisogno della borsa di studio, per frequentare quella scuola. Ecco qual è, il vero problema.»

Tony dimentica troppo spesso che Peter affronta ogni giorno sacrifici infiniti per permettere a sua zia di tirare fuori meno soldi possibili, per crescerlo. Studia con ottimi risultati, fa volantinaggio nel weekend, scrive articoli per il giornale locale, frequenta lo Stark Internship e, non contento, trova pure il tempo di indossare il costume e fare le ronde per combattere il crimine. Scende il silenzio, in quella macchina che profuma di vaniglia e zucchero filato – uno di quegli alberelli profumati che Parker gli ha regalato e che Tony ha accettato con tenerezza, pur odiando i profumi per auto. Sospira. Ha preso sottogamba quel problema, sminuendolo. Ha solo un modo, per rimediare e sa già che se ne pentirà amaramente.

«D’accordo. Domani mattina andrò a fare quel cavolo di compito in classe. Penso di esserne in grado! E che cavolo, sono ancora un genio, no?», chiede, retorico e sente gli occhi di Peter – che sono i suoi – girarsi a guardarlo di scatto. Lui, imperterrito, fissa la strada con un braccio appoggiato allo sportello, troppo disinvolto con quel corpo che non lo è quasi mai. Vorrebbe sorridere, ma si trattiene. Ci sta pensando Peter, per lui.

«Davvero lo farebbe? Insomma, si tratterebbe solo di domani, e poi le giuro che non servirà più… a meno che la cosa non si prolungherà per le prossime settimane, ma sono fiducioso! Vedrà che entro sera sarà tutto risolto!», esclama Spider-Man, ed è di nuovo felice. Tony deve ammettere che gli basta questo, ora come ora, per farsi passare l’incazzatura che si porta dietro da quando si sono scambiati di corpo.

«Non mi fido di Banner. Ne ha combinate troppe, in passato ma gli do fiducia… un briciolo. Farò quel compito, ma scapperò via non appena potrò farlo! Fingerò un mal di pancia o qualcosa del genere. Mi limiterò solo a quello, chiaro?»

«Cristallino! Grazie mille, signor Stark! Grazie, grazie, gra-»

«Sì, okay, ho capito l’antifona. Tu però non restare con le mani in mano. Domani mattina raggiungerai il laboratorio e, cascasse il mondo, quando arriverò, vorrò solo buone notizie! Almeno tu, non deludermi o ti faccio spedire in una scuola pubblica, intesi?», dice, e sta scherzando anche se è cosciente che, con quel corpo, non può pretendere di mostrarsi minaccioso o autoritario. È troppo consapevole di quanto suoni ridicolo. Gli viene quasi da piangere. Peter, in totale contrasto, ride. Tony gli lancia uno sguardo truce, ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, nel vederlo così sollevato, sebbene sia ancora profondamente inquietante vedere se stesso con quell’aria allegra e genuina.

Continua a sperare che, dopotutto, sta solo facendo un bruttissimo incubo. Un intenso, orribile, spaventoso incubo.

**Fine Capitolo I**

¹ In uno spot uscito insieme a Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter prende la patente con l’AUDI di Tony. La Marvel ha confermato che, quel piccolo sketch, è canonico. Perché, dunque, non usarlo in una fanfiction demenziale?


End file.
